


Seduction

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili tries to seduce his teacher into giving him an A</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

"Please, Mr Fundin. Can I please have an A?" Kili asked as he settled in Dwalin's lap. "I'll do anything."

Dwalin arched an eyebrow. "Anything," he asked as he cupped Kili's ass. He had to keep reminding himself that jailbait was jailbait for a reason but damn if having the track star's long legs wrapped around him and that pert ass pressing against his groin didn't make him want to throw everything away for a nice, tight fuck.

"Anything in the world," Kili said, his hands on Dwalin's chest and doing his best to do that under the lashes thing girls managed to do when they wanted to be coy.

"Good," Dwalin said as he got to his feet, dumping Kili off his lap. "Wash my car for the next month and you've got yourself a deal."

Kili stared at him. "What."

"Wash my car," Dwalin said.

Kili pointed to Dwalin crotch. "Your car?"

"Nice try," Dwalin said. "Your uncle, my boss, would kill me. You're washing my actual car. I go off-roading with some mates of mine. Car's filthy. Clean it and we'll talk about that A."


End file.
